


Four times Elle taught Emmett something (and one time Warner did)

by raspberryhunter



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryhunter/pseuds/raspberryhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times Elle taught Emmett something (and one time Warner did)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to scaramouche for the beta and the encouragement!

**1\. Fashion merchandising**

When Elle brings up the exhibit on Japanese textiles at the Museum of Fine Arts that she wants to see, Emmett mentions he's never been to the MFA. This is a mistake.

"Emmett!" Elle shrieks, in a way he's starting to recognize means one of them is in trouble. When they're talking about law, so far, it's been Elle, but when they're not... "What do you mean you've never been to the Museum of Fine Arts? You've lived in Boston _how_ many years?"

She knows perfectly well it's been his whole life. "Hey, I'm just not into art!" he says, laughing.

"Art and fashion are integral parts of a balanced curriculum," she informs him severely. "I mean, one day your clients are going to want to discuss Monet or Vera Wang, and what are you going to say to them?"

Emmett begins to ask who Vera Wang _is_ , but thinks better of it before the words are quite out of his mouth, and anyway Elle doesn't let him get any farther. "Look, Emmett, you are so sweet to help me with law, and in return I must fix this deficiency in your education immediately."

And so somehow that Saturday morning Emmett finds himself on the T with Elle, heading to the MFA. He enjoys it far more than he thought he would, as he has fun pointing out the things he thinks are kind of neat (Impressionism, he has to admit, is an interesting concept) as well as the things he doesn't like (most of the modern art section, and he finally admits to Elle that he isn't really that excited about the Japanese textiles either).

And maybe the most fun part is that wandering around looking at random things serves as a springboard for the kinds of conversations that tend to get short shrift when they're busy studying and working. The jewelry exhibit gets Elle reminiscing about various pieces her father has given her mother, and thence to a general discussion about her parents' sometimes-dysfunctional but mostly-effective relationship, which is fascinating to single-parent-raised Emmett. The photography collection starts him talking about the old beat-up camera a kind teacher gave him in middle school, the same teacher who got him started with debate team and who is probably responsible for setting him on the path to law school.

After that, Saturday mornings become Explore-Boston time, before the rest of the weekend is devoted to working and studying. They go to the Children's Museum (which Emmett has, in fact, been to many times, and he takes delight in showing Elle around), the Museum of Science (in which, somehow, Elle extracts from him the story of the chemistry major he once dated), look at the glass flowers in the Harvard natural history museum (during which Elle tells Emmett all about Warner's allergy to roses, and about the disastrous Spring Formal they had as a result). A couple of times they skip the Saturday morning outings and go to a dance or theater matinee instead -- once even the symphony, even though neither of them knows anything about classical music, but Elle's heard Bolero once on the radio and that's enough for her to set it up.

(These are not dates with Elle, of course. Dates are full of awkwardness and trying to look one's best and trying to judge the other person. These are emphatically not dates. Plus, of course, there's the part where at least half of Elle's stories are about Warner.)

In December, he's at the firm's Christmas party, sitting with a partner and his wife. The partner is one of the quiet ones who doesn't have much to say, and the conversation is at a lull until Emmett notices the necklace the wife is wearing and comments on how it looks very similar to the one he saw at the MFA jewelry exhibition. The wife perks up immediately (it turns out it is in fact a replica of one of the MFA pieces), and they then start talking about the jewelry exhibition and the other exhibits. The partner shoots him a grateful look. Emmett is both pleased by this and uneasy with the feeling that this will only encourage Elle.

 **2\. Get in the car and just go**

Emmett doesn't understand why Elle is looking at him as if he has just confessed to not knowing how to read. "Elle, I've never had a car to learn with. And anyway, Boston is a civilized city, unlike LA! We have public transportation! We have a bus line _and_ the T! I don't need to know how to drive!"

Elle nods. "Yes, and you're never going to have to fly to the public-transportation-bereft wastelands of Southern California to interview someone there, or consult with someone, or anything like that."

In fact, something like this has already happened, and while Emmett was able to cover it by judicious use of cabs charged to the client and hitching rides with the other intern there, it was, admittedly, inconvenient. He grumbles, "Well, when you put it that way..."

Elle beams. "Okay, it's settled, then. We'll go out driving on Saturday morning instead of to the aquarium. Good thing the forecast is to be warmer this weekend -- I don't know how to drive in ice either."

This fills Emmett with no great confidence in her ability as a driving instructor, but on Saturday, he agrees to go with her in her car (pink, of course) outside of Cambridge to the nearest large parking lot Elle can find, and he practices three-point turns. Elle promises him the next week he can drive on surface streets. "But only once we're out of Cambridge," she says. "Drivers around Harvard are crazy!"

It's a month before she'll let him drive in Cambridge proper, and when he manages to do so without running over any pedestrians, she pronounces him fit to drive anywhere except Southern California freeways. He applies for his license and aces the driving test on the first try.

(These are also not dates, by the way.)

It turns out to be really handy that he knows how to drive when Callahan orders him to get a deposition from Wyndham's ex-wife, who is at some spa in the Berkshires. It turns out to be much easier to just... look at a map and drive there, than the researching of all the permutations of train and bus and cab he'd previously had to do, and he no longer has to explain to Callahan that he doesn't have his license. Although Elle offers her car, he declines and rents a non-pink one.

 **3\. Daddy, law school!**

"Wait a second," Elle says. "I mean, you told me about your mom's series of no-good boyfriends a long time ago. But you're telling me you don't know who your father is at all?"

"I didn't say that," Emmett protests. "I know who he is. Or... I could. It's on my birth certificate. I just don't _remember_ who he is."

Elle draws her eyebrows together in a look he's beginning to recognize and fear. The last time he saw that look, he ended up going with her and Paulette to confront some guy in a trailer park to get Paulette's dog back.

Before he knows it, Elle has done a whirlwind of research to ascertain who Aaron Forrest is, where he is now, and arranged for them to have lunch at Bertucci's. She insists on going with him for reassurance. "He'll never know I'm there!" she declares brightly. "I'll be in disguise. I won't intrude, or say anything... I'll just be there for moral support, you know. And to drag you off if anything gets, well, uncomfortable. And if you need rescuing, just order a pizza with hamburger on it!" Elle knows quite well he doesn't like hamburger on pizza. "It'll be, like, our secret code." She seems to be really getting into this as a game -- the whole thing seems to be a source of great delight for her -- and Emmett doesn't have the heart to stop it.

Then it turns out that Elle's idea of disguise is to wear a trench coat, large hat, and sunglasses. In March. It is sleeting outside. He makes her take the sunglasses off, at least, but admits to himself that he is glad she is there with him, if only so that laughing at her ordering at the next table in what she thinks is a dramatic, whispery-disguised voice can distract him from the sheer nervousness he feels as the grey-haired, stooped man pauses by his table and asks if he is Emmett Forrest.

"Yes," he says. "And you must be Aaron Forrest."

"Yes," the man -- his father -- says. His voice shakes a bit, and Emmett realizes his father is as nervous as he is, but that doesn't help. They stare at each other.

"Excuse me, waitress," Elle says in a loud whisper at the table beside him, "I would like to order sausage on my pizza. Because pigs are _courageous_ , don't you think? Like Wilbur in Charlotte's Web!" The waitress looks rather nonplussed, but writes down the order nonetheless. Presumably minus the Wilbur part.

He smiles despite himself, and words come back to him. "So, um. This wasn't to put you on the spot, or anything... I just thought, it could be nice to get to know one another. I know it's awkward. I'd just... like to know more about you."

Aaron says, "I... never knew about you, until that nice young lady called. I was married, you see." This much Emmett knows from his mom, who otherwise refuses to talk about his father. "She's dead now, five years, rest her soul. But at the time... it was just -- your mother is an amazing woman, but I loved my wife, and I had to make a clean break from her. But if I had known about you..." He trails off. "Well. What would you like to know?"

Emmett, to his surprise, finds he has quite a few questions. Aaron, for his part, seems to drink in all the information Emmett shares about himself. Somewhere in the middle Elle loudly -- forgetting the dramatic whispers -- announces to the waitress, "I'm ready for my check! I think I can leave now... Gosh, you guys -- by which I mean, this restaurant, of course -- seem to be _doing really well_ here!" The waitress, who has apparently by this time gotten used to Elle and her remarks, agrees breezily that they do good business. Emmett smothers a laugh before turning back to Aaron.

"Your mom's done a great job with you -- and you've grown up to be an amazing man," Aaron tells him at the end. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been a part of your life before. But if you'll have me--I'd like to stay in your life." Emmett nods, and the glow of it stays with him all the way during his walk to Elle's place, which he's going to because he knows Elle will kill him if he doesn't give her the play-by-play in person.

It's only weeks later, when Elle and he are grabbing a quick dinner at Bertucci's, that he realizes that Bertucci's doesn't actually list hamburger as a pizza topping. He mentions this to Elle, who says, “Didn’t I tell you that you were courageous?” and takes another bite of pizza. It's only then that he realizes that the whole disguise and "secret code" and outrageous remarks were, perhaps, not meant for Elle's benefit after all.

(Is he courageous enough to admit to himself that he might be falling in lo—No. Maybe soon, but not today.)

He does take her hand and squeeze it. He usually doesn’t do anything nearly so touchy-feely, and she grins at him encouragingly.

 **4\. The book with the tattered cover never gets read**

Emmett goes along with Elle's fashion makeover, but mostly because her infectious enthusiasm carries him along, and not because he actually thinks it will make a difference. If his law expertise and intellect haven't managed to impress Callahan, he's fairly sure that a new suit won't.

He keeps up the protests while Elle, serenely confident, buys him a briefcase. A very smart, stylish briefcase. He has never owned a briefcase in his life. "Elle, I know you mean well, but do you really think that a _briefcase_ is going to make a difference?"

He starts to think he might be wrong when he sees himself, decked out in a sharp new suit, in the mirror. But the moment passes quickly, and before he knows it, Elle has signaled her approval, collected the suit, paid for it over his protestations, and dragged him back to his apartment with it.

There, Elle produces some hair gel she’s snagged from Paulette and, in a truly horrifying session in his bathroom, instructs him in its use. She is much too close to him for comfort, even had he been interested in the intricacy of hair care, which he is emphatically not.

Then she makes him put on the suit again, and they look in the mirror. Elle looks smug. Emmett looks…like a picture of a lawyer. Like a professional. Like someone who's confident and knows what he's doing. Like someone he'd hire if he needed legal help.

(Like someone who might have a chance with someone like Elle.)

(He tries to squelch that thought, but it's much too late for him.)

“Elle, I – “ he begins, but before he can say anything more, she says brightly to him, “See you tomorrow!” and disappears out the door. He stares after her.

Although he's not sure he's done the hair gel thing completely correctly the next morning, the approving double-take Callahan gives him when he walks in tells him he's done a decent enough job. There's a new note in Callahan's voice when he addresses Emmett, and Emmett takes a while to realize that it's... respect. That Callahan, apparently, thinks he looks like a lawyer now too. And for the first time, that day Callahan gives him the go-ahead for cross-examination when he asks for it, instead of casually dismissing him.

So he has to admit he's learned something in the last day: it really does matter how you dress. Actually, he's learned two things. Unfortunately, one of them is that what he wants is right in front of him, and that it's not for him.

 **5\. I'm going to find my way**

Emmett figures there's no reason his friendship with Elle can't go back to what it was before the Wyndham trial. He doesn't think Elle heard his declaration of love to her closed door, and he's rather glad, because he's a little embarrassed about it now. He just wants things to go back to the way that they were. He tries to be a good friend. Tries to tamp his feelings down. Tries not to let his gaze linger on her more than he can help.

He tries not to miss her on the evenings she has girls' nights with Vivienne and Enid, now that they're friends, or studies with a study group she got hooked into at the beginning of term, or the evenings that he works late at his new associate job or goes out with a couple of his buddies from law school. He doesn't stop doing these things just because he's infat-- because he, in fact, likes hanging out with Elle, but he still misses her on evenings when he doesn't see her.

Elle, for her part, seems happy to continue their evening study sessions, and they still go on their Saturday morning adventures. He savors every one, because he is not sure how much longer they will continue. He is careful to keep the talk light when they go to the North End and have what is uncomfortably like a romantic lunch. He deliberately redirects the talk away from what he likes in girls when they go to the MIT museum.

He tries not to think of what it will be like when she gets together with Warner. They don't seem to be together yet, which is continually surprising to him, but he's figured it's just a matter of time. Just last night Warner cajoled her into having dinner with him, and Emmett's walking more slowly than usual to her room tonight because he maybe feels just a little trepidation about what she might have to report. Of course, he thinks, cheering a bit, maybe Warner and Vivienne are back together. Warner's just the sort of guy who would announce it by taking Elle out to dinner.

On that happy thought he passes the bench in Harvard Yard where he saw Elle in that bunny costume, it seems forever ago. He pauses, and in the pause, from the shadows he hears retching. He calls, "Hey, are you okay?" expecting to find a freshman undergrad, but instead he finds himself facing a very drunk and rather belligerent Warner Huntington III. "Oh, it's you," Warner says. "I oughtta rearrange your face."

"Er, what?" Emmett says, sidling away a bit. He's fairly confident his upbringing featured a lot more experience fighting than Warner's, but on the whole he'd prefer not to have to test that hypothesis. "Hey, Warner. It's just me, Emmett."

"I _know_ ," Warner growls. "What does she see in you, anyway?"

Emmett says politely, "I'm sure I don't know," that seeming like the safest response, given that he is not really sure what Warner is talking about, except maybe that Vivienne is already gunning for an internship next summer with Emmett's new employer, and it's only September.

Warner snarls, "I've seen the way she looks at you! Do you realize that I took her to dinner last night and she couldn't stop talking about _you_? Emmett this, Emmett that, Emmett is amazing and wonderful, how could I ever love anyone who wasn't Emmett. Sickening, is what I call it."

Emmett blinks. "Wait a second. _Elle_ said that?"

Warner scowls. "You don't even appreciate it, either. You never even look at her, that's what she said, she hasn’t said anything because she’s sure you’re not interested. So why won’t she go out with me? Do you know, the only thing worse than being second best is being second best to someone who doesn't even care?"

Emmett is taken completely aback. "Oh, I care," is the exceedingly lame response he comes up with, but he's pretty sure neither of them wants to hear him say the more accurate "Actually, I'm desperately in love with her and never thought I had a chance," or even "Yes, it so happens I know _exactly_ what you mean."

Warner sighs and sits down hard on the bench. "Whatever. I'm sick of chasing a chick who's got the hots for another guy. I'm sick of law school. Sick of it all."

"Er. You seem to be doing just fine in law school," Emmett points out.

Warner shakes his head. "I'm getting good enough grades... but I hate it."

Emmett feels the slow anger rising in him again, as it did when he saw Elle on this bench a year ago. What is it with these California kids and... "With the chance you've been given, why aren't you driven as hell--" he starts, and then realizes in the middle of his sentence that it's not the same situation at all as Elle's had been. Warner _is_ , demonstrably, driven. He's aced his courses. He's had to be one of the top four students in his year to have gotten Callahan's internship, even if that rather ended in flames for all of them. Emmett trails off, a little confused.

Warner doesn't seem to notice; his eyes go wide and he starts nodding emphatically. "Yeah. Yeah! That's it! I'm wasting my chance by being in law school!"

Emmett frowns. "Uh, what?" Great, way to be articulate. He tries again. "Um. What would you be doing if you weren't in Harvard Law School?"

"Modeling," Warner says promptly.

"...Excuse me?" Emmett is fairly sure that this is turning out to be one of the oddest exchanges he's ever had, and considering he's been hanging out with Elle for a year, that's saying something. Much of him wants to run away as fast as he can (and find Elle), but it really looks like Warner needs someone to talk to, and to tell the truth, he'd regret it forever if he never found out where this conversation was going. He sits down, gingerly, on the other side of the bench from Warner.

"I love it," Warner says. "Totally unacceptable to my family. I still do it on the side, though. I was even doing one job this summer, but it got too busy with the case. It's just -- " and Emmett gets to hear rather more than he really wants to about the thrill of getting a pose just exactly right, the painstaking work it takes to do the multiple takes, how much more visceral it is than law school, how Warner understands and enjoys the people in modeling-world much more than those in law school, how Warner thinks he has the connections and the will to really make it work, how his dream is to run his own modeling agency after he gets too old to model himself.

Partially to stanch this flow of too much information, Emmett talks a bit about seizing the day, not necessarily accepting other people's definitions and judgments, not having to feel like one must go along with conventional wisdom, and other such things that he's not sure he's being coherent about, or even non-hypocritical (his own current failure to seize the day aside, he's coming to the not-entirely-pleasant realization that he has been judging Warner by Emmett's own conventional Harvard-Law-informed standards of success), but it seems to calm Warner down. At some point Warner says gruffly, "All right, fine. Maybe I do know what she sees in you," and with that curious leave-taking he gets up from the bench and blunders off.

Emmett watches him go, bemused, and then gets up hurriedly, finishing the journey to Elle's place in record time. When he walks in the door Elle looks up from her computer and jumps up. "Emmett!" she squeals, smiling delightedly at him.

He looks at her, really looks at her, the way he hasn't allowed himself to since the Wyndham trial, sees how she's looking at him like he's the only other person in the world; knows everything Warner said about her was true.

She takes his hand in hers, bites her lip a little. "Hey -- I've been wanting to tell you for a while -- Emmett, you should know -- "

Intoxicated by her nearness and what he sees in her eyes, Emmett doesn't let her finish, but draws her to him and kisses her.

"What did I need to know?" he asks her, a long time later.

She snuggles against him in a possessive sort of way that seems totally natural even though she's never done it before, closes her eyes, gives a little kittenish sigh of happiness that melts his heart. "It turns out you already knew it," she says.


End file.
